custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Macku (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Macku was a Toa of Water in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was part of Turaga Whenua's Team and was later turned into a Toa Hordika with after the battle of Karda-Nui. History Early Life Macku started her life as Ga-matoran on Seperus Magna, where she helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot she lived in Metru-Nui. Life in Metru-Nui Being a skilled boat rider Macku opened a business called "Macku's Canoes." During this time Macku discovered the rahi known as Dermis Turtles. Macku was good friends with Mau and Nokama. Macku was the biggest fan of the Akilini player known a Hewkii. After the Great Cataclysm After the Great Cataclysm Macku assisted in the making of a new game called Kohlii with Hewkii when defending themselves with rubble form the the earthquake against escaped rahi from the Onu-Metru Archives. The sport quickly became popular and Hewkii and Macku became very close at this point. A few years later Macku was present when Hewkii was summoned to the Great Temple and was given a toa stone by Toa Rhodie. She witnessed her boyfriend Hewkii become a toa along with Jaller, Haylex, Gruru, Nuju, and Whenua. She also witnessed Toa Rhodie become a turaga. Around the time Lurker invaded Metru-Nui, Macku ran her business and taught others how to play Kholi alone due to Hewkii having new duties as a toa. Being Summoned to the Great Temple Due to Toa Whenua being injured after his fight with the Dark Hunter Lurker, Macku along with Kapura, Hafu, Tamaru, Tapiu, and Kopeke were summoned to the great temple by the injured Toa and given Toa Stones. The group became toa as Toa Whenua became a turaga. The newly formed Team were referred to by Turaga Whenua's Team. This team was trained by Toa Naho along side Turaga Rhodie's Team and Macku spent most of her time training with Hewkii. Life as a Toa During a training exercise Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to recruit fighters to invade Karda-Nui and reawaken the Great Spirit. Macku along with Turaga Whenua's Team joined the fight just like the Toa Metru, the Toa Mangai, the Toa Hagah, and Turaga Rhodie's Team. Battle of Karda-Nui Buring the battle Macku got separated from her team and ended up teaming up with Hewkii. Later in the battle the pair got a Toa metru named Vhisola, who was knocked out by shadow Ahkmou, to safety before being ambushed by Visorak with Hewkii, taken away.The two of them with Toa Tath were mutated by hordika venom and used their new powers to escape. Toa Hordika The three created the Toa Hordika and traveled to Arua-Nui where Tath knew a being named Grez who could cure any mutation. Once the Toa Hordika arrived in Aura-Nui they unfortunately beast within took over and they terrorized they Island. Abilities and Traits Macku was very brave and adventurous. She was friendly and always helped other when she could. She also formed a close bond with Hewkii and the two eventually started dating. As a matoran Macku had a miniscule amount of control over water and like other ga-matoran she could hold her breath longer than other types of matoran. As a Toa of Water Macku could create, control, and absorb water. She could also create floods, control water, and create storms. Mask and Tools Macku wore a Great Huna that gave her the power to become invisible. Although upon becoming a hordika she could no longer use her Kanohi. Macku's Intangible Blade helped her access her elemental powers with ease. Upon becoming a Toa Hordika, Macku had the Rhotuka of Daze which could stun any target. Forms Appearances * The Great Escape (First Appearance) * Kongu's Adventure Category:User:117Jaller Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Turaga Whenua's Team Category:Water Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa Hordika Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe